Defiant Few
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: Rex Wayne, one of the Defiant Few, has become a Ark Hunter and with the help of his partner, a Irathient, named Cass Ducar he aims to make some scrip, doing any job that comes their way. Pairings: Potentially CassxOC


So here is my attempt at a Defiance fanfic.

This here fanfic is based on the game.

So anyway I was thinking of making the pairing OCxCass.

If anyone has any objections please state them now.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEFIANCE!

-watches as a Bio-Marine unloads on a group of lawyers-

Those guys are persistent…any who ON WITH THE SHOW!

_Sighing for the tenth time that day he did what the Earth Military Coalition trained him to do. He propped his sniper rifle onto the wall, looked through the scope, down the barrel, and at his target. Taking one more deep breath he gently squeezed the trigger and watched as his target dropped. Activating his cloak he stealthily walked through the remaining mutants to his objective, a small recording device lodge in an air vent. Quickly and quietly syncing the recording device to his small wrist mounted computer, he then sent the data to his partner Cass Ducar, an Irathient currently at the KTAM Radio Station base.

"Mission complete Cass," he said through the communicator, "you get the data?"

"You betcha Rex," Cass answered excitedly, "We got a big payday coming with this one. Keep this up and we'll be retiring in Antarctica in no time."

Rex couldn't help but chuckle at his partner's antics as he quickly got out of the area and summoned his roller, a A-Tex Growler with a green and black paint job, though he was hoping to upgrade soon. Hopping on he began heading in the direction of his next objective, which was to secure an Arkfall from bandits. Checking his coordinates he saw the Arkfall was in Bloodbath Gorge, nodding to himself he floored it to the location as fast as possible. About another half a kilometer from the Arkfall his EGO implants A.I come up in his HUD.

"We have civilians being captured by mutants," the A.I. stated. At first he was going to ignore it, but he thought of how strange it was that the mutants were taking civilians instead of E-Rep soldiers. Sighing he stopped his roller and grabbed his Frontier SAW from the back of his roller and went to investigate. What he saw was almost shocking; the mutants had murdered the men and were herding the women and whatever children were there into cages. Quickly activating his cloak he snuck up behind the mutants and waited till everyone was in the cages before started shooting. In the first six seconds of the firefight he dropped six mutants and with a quick throw of a grenade he took down three more. Running over to the cages he shot the locks off them and quickly moved everyone out before more mutants showed up.

"Captain Grant I got a group of civilians in need of evacuation now," Rex said over his communicator.

"Roger sending vehicles out ETA 10 minutes," the captain said over the com. Sighing in relief Rex took stock of how many people were there, over all he counted five women and ten kids all human. Rex was about to put his SAW down when he heard a stomping of boots and some shouting. Turning he saw half a platoon of mutants closing in on them, with a Mutant Grenadier following just behind them. Letting out a quick cuss Rex activated his cloak and snuck around behind the mutants, only to have his cloak power down right in the line of sight of the grenadier.

"Oh come on," Rex shouted and threw a quick grenade at the behemoth grenadier's feet before running for cover. Once he was behind cover he heard the grenade go off, so he decided a quick peek out of cover wouldn't hurt much. Peeking over his cover Rex saw smoke and some bits of metal and earth lodge in its skin. Groaning in exasperation he had just enough time to duck behind cover when the mutant riflemen started unloading on his position. Poking his gun out he blind fired at the mutants, hoping he at least took out a few of them. Then he heard the grenadier say something almost unintelligible as it sent a volley of grenades at his cover, which was by now almost rubble.

It was then Rex heard an almost silent beep, signifying that his cloak was ready for use again; quickly activating his cloak he snuck from behind the rock and saw he had taken down three mutant riflemen in his blind fire. Not stopping to feel satisfied he checked the timer on his wrist computer and saw he had three minutes before the E-Rep evac team got there and rolled right into the Grenadier's volley of explosive grenades. Quickly lobbing one more grenade at the blue giant that was the Grenadier, Rex opened fire on the remaining seven riflemen and then ran to the next available cover, which was a boulder that could fit two people behind it. From there he unloaded on the blue behemoth until it dropped. Getting back into cover, Rex saw he had a minute and a half left before the evac team would roll right into the fire of the remaining five mutants. Taking a quick breath Rex got out of cover and ran straight at the mutants, his SAW never ceasing to fire until the last mutant fell over dead. Breathing in relief he saw he had thirty seconds left until the evac team got there so he decided to set his LMG down and take a breather.

When the evac team arrived they were shocked to see a bunch of a dead mutant bodies and a dead Bio-man. Once the shock had worn off they got everyone into the vehicles and to the nearest base that had medical supplies. Once they were gone Rex summoned his roller again and was headed for the Arkfall sight when Cass came over the com.

"Rex I think you should call it a day," Cass suggested a tone of concern in her voice.

"I'm alright," Rex responded, even though he knew he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Rex you sound like you are about to pass out," Cass stated, the worry really shining through now.

"Alright, alright I'll go back for some rest after I investigate the Arkfall site," Rex stated. Knowing that was as good a deal she was going to get out of him Cass sighed and cut the communication. Five minutes later Rex arrived at the Arkfall site and saw a group of bandits trying to chip away at it. Sighing tiredly Rex pulled his Deadshot sniper rifle from his holster and aimed at the most isolated bandit. It was then his vision began to blur. Taking his eyes away from his scope he gave them quick rub before he looked back down the scope. Seeing his target had moved he spotted another isolated one and took a quick shot, seeing his target drop from the head shot, he then found a group of bandits clustered together and lobbed a grenade at them, killing the group once it went off.

Seeing he had maybe six more to take care of he activated his cloak and snuck behind one and planted the bandits own knife right into the bandit's throat. He managed to kill two more this way until his cloak deactivated, he then quickly pulled out his Wolfhound pistol and put a bullet between the eyes of the remaining three.

"I have detected advanced weaponry nearby," his EGO A.I. stated. Looking around he spotted a weapons case containing a rocket launcher. Smirking to himself he began firing away at the red crystal till it was nothing more than rubble, he then collected some of the debris and packed it away into his roller and drove to the KTAM Radio Station HQ. Once he got there he unloaded the debris and handed them to the E-Rep scientists and began walking into the main part of the HQ, where he saw Cass glaring at him. It was at this time when he was trying not to show how afraid of her he was he took the time to once again examine her, she wore a low cut top that showed her sequin bra the sleeves were tied together so that three holes showed the skin on her arm, three neck laces around her neck, she had three bracelets on her left wrist and a leather bracelet lined with fur on her right wrist, she also had on a tan mini-skirt over a pair of dark brown leather pants, a pair of light brown knee high boots, she had her hair in cornrows with bangs swept to the left and a messy bun holding her hair up in the back, and her gray blue eyes held anger in it that said '_you shtako I am pissed at you_'.

Deciding to just be a man about it, Rex walked up to her and began wishing he hadn't left his weapons at the door. The minute he got within arm range he felt a sharp pain on his cheek, probably the added force of the rings she wore that added force to the slap.

"Next time I tell you to get some rest that doesn't mean go off and do some fool mission," Cass told him sternly, "that means you get your ass back here and get some rest, we understand each other shtako?"

"Yes momma," Rex replied, doing his best to sound sarcastic. With a snort and a nod Cass moved to walk back to her work station, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and lift her off the ground, causing her to let out a squeak of surprise.

"Then you can make sure I get some sleep," Rex said with the grin on his face evident in his voice. After that she felt them fall onto the spare bed in the broadcasting room of the radio station. Normally, unless she initiated it, she would be fighting whoever even thought of trying such a thing, but seeing as how it was her partner and it would help him get some sleep she decided to allow it. About thirty minutes later she heard his breathing begin to even out and felt his arms loosen up a little. Sighing in relief she tried to get up, only to feel his arms tighten back around her. A few minutes later she tried to get out of his grip again, only to feel his arms tighten back around her. Sighing she decided she might as well get some sleep, seeing as how she wasn't be getting out of her current predicament. A few minutes later she was fast asleep, with Rex holding her all night long.

In Rex's dreamscape….

_"Hold on we are going to get you out," Rex shouted to a group of civilians trapped beneath the rubble. A month or two ago Rex would have kept on fighting the "Votan Threat", but he and a few others had heard the cries of innocent civilians, Votan and Human alike. His commander, Captain Louis Kenway, had ordered him and the rest of the Iron Demon Armored Battalion to keep fighting, but he, Joshua Nolan, and Jon Cooper had been among the many humans and Votans to throw down their weapons and run to help the civilians. Currently he was working alongside an Irathient, who said his name in English was "Henri Ducar"; to clear away some rubble to get to, what sounded like, the trapped kids below. _

_ Once they had cleared away enough of the debris they saw two human kids and two Castithans huddled together. _

_ "Take my hand," Rex shouted as he extended a hand towards the four kids. They immediately pushed a young Castithan towards his hand, with a slight grunt of effort Rex hauled the young Castithan out, followed by a human, and the last Castithan and human. With a sigh relief he and Henri escorted the kids to a safe point. _

_ "Hey Henri," Rex said with a smile, slapping the Irathient on his back, "after this war is over I am treating you to some human beer."_

_ "Only if you promise to drink some Votan ale," Henri said with a chuckle. Once they got the kids back they decided to take a break. Five minutes later they were about to go back and see how many more civilians needed help, just before Henri pushed him out of the way, just before a gun shot was heard and Henri collapsed to the ground with a bullet in his stomach._

_ "No man you can't die now," Rex stated, with a sad smile on his face and tears coming to his eyes, as he put pressure on the wound, "you got to introduce me to that hot sister of yours."_

_ "I thought you humans were tougher than this," Henri said with a smirk on his face, just before the light left his eyes._

End dream…

It was Cass's good fortune to wake up before Rex, since for some odd reason the sun seemed to be aimed directly at her eyes. Turning over she saw Rex's eye brows knit together in what looked like pain, his usually well-kept black hair was sticking up at all kinds of angles, his stubble was almost a full blown beard, she could see his tribal tattoo on the right side of his face was, as always, intriguing, he had a scar that went diagonal over his eye lid and touched the tip of the tattoo, and his clothes were seriously starting to smell like hellbug guts. Soon she found herself absentmindedly tracing the scar on his face, wondering for who knew how many times, how he got it. It was then she saw his dark blue eyes flutter open.

"Finally," Cass said, mock exasperation in her voice, "now can I get back to work?"

Letting her go, Rex rubbed his eyes and tiredly sat with his legs dangling over the edge of the bed.

"By the way," Cass said, looking at Rex with a touch of curiosity, "you should get your clothes cleaned."

Rex merely sighed before looking for a shower.

So what you people think?

Should there be a OC x Cass pairing?

Well tune in next time and find out. :D


End file.
